


and you're the other half of me (drink and sleep and laugh with me)

by inbetweenthestacks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, everybody ships these boys, this is...something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweenthestacks/pseuds/inbetweenthestacks
Summary: Ask anyone about Sokka and Zuko, and you’ll get a different story each time. Some people choose to tell about their brave exploits during the war, others would tell you about some chaos that the two stirred up. One thing that all of the stories had in common, though, was how close they were. Any time they were in the same room, they gravitated towards each other. Sometimes it was like they were of one mind.---5 times other people noticed how close Sokka and Zuko were and 1 time they noticed for themselves.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1032





	and you're the other half of me (drink and sleep and laugh with me)

**Author's Note:**

> what is canon for, if not to be a general framework onto which I project my own thoughts and desires? what are timelines, but constraints of creativity?
> 
> seriously, i didn't go back to check if everything is accurate, so forgive me. starts after boiling rock, approximately.

Ask anyone about Sokka and Zuko, and you’ll get a different story each time. Some people choose to tell about their brave exploits during the war, others would tell you about some chaos that the two stirred up. One thing that all of the stories had in common, though, was how close the two of them were. Any time they were in the same room, they gravitated towards each other. Sometimes it was like they were of one mind.

1.

Suki didn’t know much about Zuko. Her only experiences with him prior to Boiling Rock were when she would run into Sokka. The prince was never far behind, hellbent on trying to kill them. Then, all of the sudden, he was there to break her out of prison. It almost gave her whiplash. 

Now she was sitting across the fire from him and Sokka, while all of them were eating dinner. Since they’d gotten back to the Western Air Temple she couldn’t help but watch the two. 

Right now they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, smiling privately, like one of them had just told a joke. Zuko was eating from a bowl of rice, Sokka from a bowl of fruit, something the group had been lucky enough to find. Every so often they would swap plates, a motion that looked almost automatic. A few minutes they did it again, swapping a napkin for the water skin.

Suki glanced around their circle to see if anyone else had noticed the behavior, but everyone else seemed unfazed. She finally locked eyes with Katara and raised one eyebrow and tilted her head in their direction, hoping the other girl understood what she was saying. Based on the slight shrug and long suffering look on her face she did. 

Once dinner was finished, the group sat around the fire talking about anything they could think of, just to stave off the boredom until it was late enough to go to sleep. They had all relaxed, lounging on their sleeping bags and taking in the warmth of the fire. Toph had bended herself a foot rest and was laying with her feet up and her hands behind her head. Katara and Aang had slowly shifted towards each other until they were pressed together shoulder to shoulder, and both looked pretty shy about it. All the others were in some way draped over each other or the ground, herself included. So, she supposed it wasn’t too unusual that Zuko had slid down in front of Sokka and was leaning up against his legs. What did surprise her though was Sokka’s hands idly playing with the hair at the nape of Zuko’s neck. 

Sokka looked like he didn’t even know he was doing it. Zuko on the other hand was tilting his head to the side and gazing at the fire with half-lidded eyes, clearly enjoying the sensation. The prince was more relaxed than she’d ever seen him. The perpetual line of tension in his shoulders was nowhere to be seen. 

Sokka had talked to her on the airship on the way back from the prison. She had actually been surprised how straight forward he’d been. He explained that the distance and time that had divided them for so long made his feelings for her wane. She was reluctant to think about it, but couldn’t help agreeing. They ended the conversation with no hard feelings between them. Suki marvelled at how much Sokka had grown up in the time she had known him. She knew better than anyone how war could change a person, so she wasn’t exactly surprised. She thought it made him more handsome, more sure of himself. Ironic that she was realizing that right after he kinda broke up with her. Sokka would be perfect for someone, just not her.

Now, watching him interact with the fire bender, it felt like puzzle pieces sliding into place. Zuko tilted his head back to look at Sokka as he teased Aang about something. 

Suki felt a pang in her chest as she took in the way Zuko was looking at Sokka. It couldn’t be described in any other way but lovestruck. 

When Sokka noticed Zuko looking, he didn’t falter in what he was saying, but instead returned the look with the same soft intensity. Suki almost felt like she was intruding. She didn’t think she’d ever looked at Sokka like that, and he definitely hadn’t looked at her like that.

She was curious, but pleased, at the fact that that realization didn’t make her jealous. Instead, she just felt happy for him. 

Everyone around her laughed and she realized she had missed a joke while lost in her own thoughts. Sokka had finished talking and met her eyes across the fire. She didn’t know what look was on her face, but he tilted his head questioningly. She just smiled at him and shook her head. 

Zuko said something and Sokka looked back down, eyes going soft again. Even across the fire, in the dark, Suki could see Zuko blush at his attention. Suki couldn’t really blame him

2.

Zuko sat crossed legged in the grass next to Sokka, who was putting up the last of the tents. Katara watched as her brother wrapped the rope around the stake, head bent low in concentration. She could hear the two boys were chatting idly about something, but she was too far away to know what exactly. 

Zuko was waving his hands emphatically about something (well as emphatic as Zuko was capable of being), gaze pointed towards the fire in the middle of camp. Katara watched as he picked up the mallet and held it out to Sokka, without missing a beat in the conversation, before Sokka had indicated he needed it. Sokka didn’t even look up from what he was doing to reach back and take it from him, like he knew without looking that it would be there. 

She knew that they’d gotten closer after they’d gone to Boiling Rock together to rescue her and Sokka’s dad, but she didn’t realize just how close. And sure, she was okay with him being part of the team after he helped track down the man who killed her mother, she’d even go as far to call him a friend, but nothing like he was with Sokka. Sometimes it was astounding how in sync they could be. It was like they were always aware of where the other was at any given point. 

She’d never been on that level with Sokka and she’d known him her whole life. Zuko had only been on good terms with them for a few weeks. 

Sokka stood up and moved around Zuko to the other side of the tent. He grabbed another rope and held it toward Zuko, who took it without thinking. 

Zuko said something in his story and Sokka's head fell back in a laugh. Zuko’s deadpan expression fell away as he looked over at the other boy. It was replaced by something softer, a barely there smile. Katara wondered, not for the first time, if there was something _more _going on between the fire prince and her brother.__

__When she had had that thought a couple days ago it seemed like the worst possible thing that could happen. Now, though, she knew Zuko better. And she knew her brother. And the more she considered it, the more it...made sense._ _

__She still felt like it was her duty as a sister to tell Zuko not to break her brother’s heart, but somehow, watching them interact, she knew she had nothing to worry about._ _

__“Boys!” she called out. Both of their heads turned towards her as one. “Dinner soon.”_ _

__“Coming!” they called out at the same time before turning and laughing with each other. Katara rolled her eyes. She may not mind Zuko and her brother being close, but that didn’t mean she liked it._ _

__3._ _

__As soon as Hakoda touched down in the fire nation, he found himself with an arm-full of his daughter. He clutched her to him and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. When Katara looked back up at him, her eyes were glistening. She didn’t look sad, though, rather she looked overwhelmed with relief. He could recognize the feeling. He held her close for another moment before pulling back._ _

__“Where’s your brother?” he asked. He hadn’t heard much about what happened yet, but he knew some people were hurt. He didn’t expect her to roll her eyes._ _

__“He’s probably in the healers room.” Hakoda raised his eyebrows at her dismissive tone. Katara was always a sympathetic person, he expected her to be worried about her own brother. Katara saw the look on his face and was quick to correct herself. “Oh, he’s okay. I mean, he did get injured, but–you know what, it’s best you just go see for yourself.”_ _

__Even more confused, and a little apprehensive, he followed Katara’s directions to the infirmary. When he entered the room, he found a row of beds, most of them empty. Two towards the back of the room were the only ones that showed any signs that someone had been here. One was standing empty, sheets unmade. The one next to it was occupied by the fire prince. His eyes were closed and his face looked calm for once. In a chair in between the beds sat his son, with his back towards Hakoda. His head was tilted towards his left shoulder like he was asleep and one of his legs was in a cast, propped up on Zuko’s bed._ _

__Hakoda came up behind Sokka and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. The boy jumped slightly and looked at him with bleary eyes. He blinked a couple of times before breaking out into a smile._ _

__“Dad!” he exclaimed softly, keeping his tone low for the other boy's sake. He tried to get up before he remembered his leg and frowning. Hakoda leaned down and gave him a short hug, which was eagerly returned. When he stood up he gave his son a questioning look._ _

__“What happened? Are you okay? Shouldn’t you be in bed?” he asked, not able to help the concern that bled into his voice. Sokka rolled his eyes. Hakoda tried not to feel too upset that he’s seen his kids for the first time after a war, for less than half an hour, and both of them had rolled their eyes at him already._ _

__“You sound like Katara. I got hurt on my mission with Toph and Suki. I’m fine though, it doesn’t even hurt. Katara had healed it as much as she could anyway. I’m more concerned with the fact that I lost my sword.” His face curled into a frown again. He shook his head softly. “Besides, I want to be here in case he wakes up.” He nods his head towards Zuko. “He got struck by lightning while fighting his sister.” Sokka said the words like they were no big deal, but Hakoda needed a minute to absorb that. His son didn’t pause. “He’s woken up a few times for a couple seconds and been kinda freaked out so,” he shrugs, “I wanna be here so I can calm him down.” Sokka looked wary at the not-quite-confession, not meeting his father’s eyes._ _

__It’s not like Hakoda hadn’t noticed the way that his son and Zuko interacted. He can’t say he wasn’t surprised at first, but he could see that they made each other happy. There hadn’t been many things to be happy about lately, so anything that made his son smile like that was okay in his book. Hakoda only nodded in response and pulled up another chair. Sokka looked at him in surprise, but it slowly evened out into a relieved smile. Hakoda didn’t know if he had been going to say something else, but at that moment, Zuko stirred._ _

__Sokka’s attention immediately was focused on the other boy. He leaned towards the head of the bed as best he could. He hesitated only a moment, glancing at his dad out of the corner of his eye, before reaching forward and grabbing Zuko’s hand. The prince’s brow furrowed as he woke._ _

__“Hey,” Sokka said softly. Hakoda turned his eyes away, to give them at least the idea of privacy. “How you feeling?” Zuko groaned and Sokka laughed. The prince mumbled something Hakoda didn’t understand, but Sokka responded anyway._ _

__“Yeah, of course,” he replied, reaching for the end table in between their beds. He came back with a cup of water and held it against the other boy's lips. Zuko’s eyes were heavy, but they were focused on Sokka. After he finished taking a drink he mumbled something else._ _

__“A couple days. You’ve been in and out of it.” Sokka replied. Hakoda raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t heard any words in what had come out of Zuko’s mouth, but apparently Sokka did. “Do you remember anything?” Zuko was quiet for a moment. He still looked half-asleep, but was getting more coherent gradually. He mumbled something quietly and Sokka nodded. “She challenged you to an Agni Kai.”_ _

__Zuko processed that for a minute before his eyes widened. He rasped something that sounded like Katara’s name before he started coughing. Sokka quickly held the water back up to his lips and rubbed his shoulder softly with this other hand._ _

__“She’s fine. She kicked Azula’s ass, then tried to heal you. She couldn’t exactly look inside you to see what was wrong, but she did the best she could.” Zuko relaxed at that. In the next moment, he saw Hakoda, realizing for the first time that he was there. His shoulders immediately tensed._ _

__That was something else that Hakoda had noticed. He and Zuko hadn’t really interacted unless they had to, something Hakoda believed was completely intentional on the boy’s part. He’d seen the flinches when he would get too close, and the way he always kept Hakoda on his good side so he could see him coming. Hakoda knew what all of that likely meant, but he didn’t like to think about it._ _

__“Chief Hakoda,” Zuko said and tried to nod, but dissolved into a coughing fit. His face grimaced in pain as Sokka rubbed his back._ _

__“Just Hakoda is fine,” he said. Zuko nodded once he’d got the cough under control. It wasn’t the first time he’d said it and he didn’t think it would be the last. He didn’t know how long it would take, but he would show the Zuko that he wasn’t a threat to him. “I’ll leave you two to it.” He said. Sokka shot him a sheepish, but grateful look. Hakoda clapped him in the shoulder and nodded to Zuko before standing._ _

__Before he left the room, he turned back to look at them. Sokka was nearly laying on the bed next to Zuko, head bent over the other boys as they spoke softly._ _

__A lot was uncertain right now. Ironically, the only thing that Hakoda was certain about was that he had no clue what was going to happen next. Looking at the two young men at the end of the room, Hakoda thought that maybe his certainty might extend to them too._ _

__4._ _

__It had been about a year since the war ended and the Gaang had decided to meet back up again at the Fire Nation palace. Aang and Katara arrived first on Appa, a stop in their tour around the world. They had been traveling all year to the far reaches of the Earth Kingdom making sure that everyone they met knew the war was over. After disembarking from the bison, they both ran to where Zuko was standing at the steps of the palace, wrapping him in an embrace._ _

__Toph was the next to arrive. She had been in Ba Sing Se working on designing her metal bending school. She had barely stepped away from the hugs the others gave her in greeting before she began ranting about the people helping to build the school._ _

__“They treat me like a kid!” she exclaimed. The other three exchanged glances, silently agreeing not to mention that she was, in fact, a kid._ _

__Sokka had been the last to arrive. He’d been at the South Pole helping his father and his boat and gotten in late. The others were seated at the table when one of Zuko’s staff showed him in._ _

__“What? You couldn’t wait for me?” he said when he entered, a wide smile on his face. His friends all called out a greeting._ _

__“We were hungry,” Aang replied with a shrug. Katara slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “What? he asked. She only shook her head and stood to hug her brother. Aang stuffed a bite in his mouth before standing to do the same. Sokka crossed around the table to offer a hug to Toph, which she returned with one arm. Aang watched as he awkwardly moved towards Zuko. They stood before each other for a second before stiffly putting their arms around each other. A second later they broke away, faces red. Sokka quickly made his way to his seat. Aang shot a look at Katara who only shrugged._ _

__“So how’s it been at home?” Katara asked her brother. Aang knew that they’d been in contact, sending letters back and forth, but this was the first time they’d seen each other in person in a year. He knew that she was aching to hear about what was happening at the South Pole. Sokka shrugged._ _

__“It’s been good. Business as usual. Dad’s got most of it handled.” He messed with something on his plate. “We’ve been talking about how to open trade up more with other nations,” he said, finally glancing up and meeting Zuko’s eyes. “But there’s only so much I can do there, you know?” He was responding to Katara, but Zuko swallowed like he’d been talking to him._ _

__Aang knew that he could be oblivious with a lot of things, but even he could feel the weird tension in the room._ _

__“Where would you rather go?” Zuko asked. Aang thought he was going for nonchalant, but there was a waver in his voice that betrayed him. Aang hadn’t seen these two this awkward in a long time, since before Zuko had even joined team Avatar. Sokka didn’t answer, instead the two locked eyes. Aang watched as a myriad of emotions passed over each of their faces. It looked like they were having an argument without speaking a word._ _

__Toph looked around at the sudden silence._ _

__“Why’d everyone stop talking?” She asked. He knew she hated when they forgot she could see._ _

__“Sokka and Zuko are doing their weird telepathic communication thing,” Aang said through a mouth full of noodles._ _

__“We don’t do that,” they both said in unison, then looked at each other with a blush on their faces. Aang raised an eyebrow, but said nothing._ _

__They looked at each other again before they both stood abruptly and went into the hallway and the door closed behind them. After a beat Toph spoke._ _

__“You think they went out there to make-out?”_ _

__“Toph!” Katara cried, scandalized. “C’mon, that’s my brother.” Toph rolled her eyes and propped her feet up on the table._ _

__“Oh please, you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife. They better do something about it soon, I’m getting sick of it.” With that she pulled a bean curd puff off her plate and popped in her mouth._ _

__“Do you know what all that awkwardness was about?” Aang asked. “I’ve never seen them like that.” Katara opened her mouth to answer, but the doors opened again before she could. As quickly as they had left, Sokka and Zuko came back in, and it was like their emotions had done a 180. Zuko was smiling at something that Sokka was saying. Sokka bumped their shoulders together as they parted to take their seats again. Once they’re seated, it was quiet again._ _

__“Okay,” Toph said, drawing out the word “You wanna explain what that was all about?” Once again, the pairs’ eyes met, but this time they both struggled not to smile. It took a moment before Sokka raised an eyebrow at Zuko, who just shrugged._ _

__“I’m gonna be the new Water Tribe Ambassador to the Fire Nation,” he said, unable to contain a wide smile. Aang blinked, then turned to look at Katara, who looked equally as taken aback. Aang recovered first._ _

__“That’s awesome! What exactly does that mean for you?”_ _

__“It means that I’ll be moving to the Fire Nation,” He said. The look on his face said that this was a decision he’d put a lot of thought into. That meant this was a discussion that had come up before. “For a little while at least.”_ _

__“What about being chief?” Katara asked. Sokka looked over at his sister and shrugged._ _

__“That wouldn’t be for a while anyway. And besides,” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and mumbled, “I don’t know if that’s the right path anymore.” Katara's face was surprised, but not upset. She looked like she wanted to say more, but thought better of it. Aang knew she’d talk to Sokka alone later. “I’ll be useful here.” He glanced up at Zuko and smiled. They left it at that._ _

__The rest of the lunch passed easily, filled with old jokes and reminiscing. When they all got up from the table, Sokka and Zuko took the lead out the door while the other three hung back._ _

__“What the hell just happened?” Katara whispered. Aang made an ‘I-don’t-know’ noise._ _

__“So they’re definitely together now, right?” Toph asked outright._ _

__“Who knows,” Katara answered. “I thought that they’d been together for months already, but I guess not.” They could hear the pair’s laughter bouncing off the walls in the hall._ _

__“Well, if they aren’t,” Aang added, “Sokka’s new job is bound to help get them there.”_ _

__5._ _

__“Okay, so regarding the letters we got–”_ _

__“Right. Did you have any ideas about how you wanted to–“_ _

__“Well, I’d been thinking we could try to repurpose–“_ _

__“–former militarized bases? I would, but you know how the Earth Kingdom–”_ _

__“You’re right. I didn’t think of that.”_ _

__Adviser Chen whipped her head back and forth between the Ambassador and the Firelord. They’d been discussing an aid project that was to go into the Earth Kingdom border towns that had been hit hardest by Fire Nation troops. This had been going on for about ten minutes so far. One of them would start out with a suggestion and before the sentence had even been completed, the other would answer. It was like they were speaking a language only the two of them knew. It was almost mesmerizing. She’d heard rumors about how the two men in front of her had conducted business, but she thought that her future colleagues had been exaggerating at the time._ _

__Both men stood quiet for a minute. The Water Tribe man rubbed his chin then perked up._ _

__“Oh! What about–?”_ _

__“Can’t. She’s already refused,“ the Firelord said offhandedly._ _

__“Dammit,” the Ambassador cursedly softly._ _

__None of the other council members had said anything in a very long time, used to this strange way of communicating. Slyly, after one of her first meetings, Councilman Huan had told her that sometimes it was the only way things got done and you just had to let it play out._ _

__The Firelord’s eyes suddenly lit up._ _

__“I’ve got it!” The Ambassador’s attention was immediately back on him. “What if we took a look at the budget of one of the–“_ _

__“–extraneous reserves and reallocated, I was thinking that too, but isn’t that going to be–“ the Firelord waved a hand dismissively._ _

__“Please, nothing we can’t handle. Besides, they can spare it.”_ _

__“Good. That’s settled then.” The Ambassador had a blinding smile on his face, one that was only rivaled by the one on the Firelord’s own._ _

__Chen could do nothing but blink. This was the last matter on the docket today, a list and she had anticipated taking all day to get through, but apparently a couple hours was enough to find a solution. Her brow furrowed when she realized she hadn’t heard what exactly that solution was._ _

__Before she could think to ask, the Firelord cleared his throat breaking the strange tension in the room. The Ambassador blinked and looked around the room as if he’d forgotten there were other people present._ _

__“What’s the next thing we were to discuss?” The Firelord asked. His secretary looked down at her notes._ _

__“Um, that was all for today, Your Majesty,” she replied. His eyebrows raised marginally in surprise._ _

__“Oh. Okay then, meeting adjourned, I guess.” No one moved until the Firelord stood. The man himself rose quickly after he gathered his things, along with the Ambassador. Before she knew it, the two were out the door and Chen was left there staring at the space they’d once been. She stood and filtered out with the other council members. Huan walked next to her and chuckled at her stunned expression._ _

__“Are they...?” Chem asked awkwardly, making a vague gesture with her hand. She was too embarrassed to come right out and say it. It wasn’t the fact that they were two men, rather that it was the _Firelord _of all people. Huan only smirked at her.___ _

____“Not yet, unfortunately. There’s a pool going on, though, on when they’ll finally clue in and get together if you wanted to get in on that.” Chen could only blink again. This was not what she’d expected when she had been hired as an advisor to the newly appointed Firelord. Sure she’d expected that he was different from Ozai, but spirits this was worlds away from what his father was like._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it pretty soon,” Huan said, reading the look on her face. He patted her on the shoulder good naturedly. Chen wasn’t too sure that she would._ _ _ _

____+1._ _ _ _

____Zuko’s hand’s shook minutely and he shoved them into his pockets so Sokka wouldn’t notice. If he said anything, he could always blame it on the cold. They were visiting the South Pole, partly for business and partly for personal reasons. It was the first major trade shipment from the South Pole to the Earth Kingdom after a long and painful round of trade negotiations and Sokka wanted to oversee it himself. Zuko had no reason to be here, not really, but he was the Firelord so no one was really going to tell him he couldn’t be. He really just wanted a vacation with his boyfriend. He hadn’t been South since the reconstruction had been done and it shocked him at how the village had grown._ _ _ _

____Right now, Sokka was avoiding his responsibilities and dragging Zuko behind him up a hill on the outskirts of the village._ _ _ _

____He wrapped his hands around the object in his pocket for the millionth time, paranoid that he was going to lose it. So maybe he _had _had ulterior motives in coming down to the South Pole with Sokka. His conversation with Hakoda from a few days ago ran on a loop inside his head. He’d felt so nervous that he thought he might throw up. Hakoda, of course, gave him his blessing right away.___ _ _ _

______“About damn time,” he’d said, making Zuko blush. There had been a glint in his eye that Zuko couldn’t recognize._ _ _ _ _ _

______In hindsight, he didn't know why he was so nervous. He didn’t _really _think that Hakoda would ever say no. He and Sokka had finally gotten their shit together about two years ago. When they told everyone, no one was surprised. Not much changed after that, they already acted like they were together, now there was just less longing and more kissing. It hadn’t affected their work, like Zuko had been afraid of, if anything it made them work better with each other. Their ability to read and react to each other only got stronger the longer they were together.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Now, here he was, walking through the snow in below freezing weather, staring at the man he loved, about to ask him to spend the rest of his life with him. Zuko blamed the walk for why he was breathing faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sokka finally stopped at the crest of the hill. Zuko stepped up beside him and let out a small _whoa _when he saw the view. The hill led to a steep drop-off and below them the ice sheets stretched all the way out to the horizon. The sun had sunk lower in the sky as they walked and was now beginning to set.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Perfect timing,” Sokka said. He unloaded the blanket he had been carrying over his shoulder and spread it on the ground at their feet. He plopped down, not very gracefully, then patted the spot next to him. Zuko sat much more slowly. Once on the ground he pulled Sokka’s arm around his shoulder, making the other man chuckle. Zuko couldn’t help that he wasn’t made for the cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They sat quietly for a moment, watching the sun paint the world around them red and pink. The rays reflected off of the snow, giving the impression that the landscape was on fire. Zuko couldn’t help but let a gasp escape his throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know, right?” Sokka whispered in his ear, making him shiver for a completely different reason this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They sat for a few minutes, just enjoying the view and each other’s company. Zuko couldn’t help the nervousness that clawed at his throat, though. The betrothal necklace in his pocket felt like a ten pound weight. He tried to take a subtle breath in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I wanted to talk to you.” He and Sokka said at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Zuko sat up and turned to look at the other man. They both let out a nervous chuckle. Zuko thought maybe his heart stopped beating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You first,” he whispered. Sokka’s eyes searched his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Um, well.” He shifted anxiously. Zuko suddenly had the thought that maybe Sokka was about to break-up with him, before scolding himself. He would’ve noticed if something was off. Right? Oh spirits, what if he was wrong?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sokka neatly cut off his train of thought by taking his hand. He took a breath and met Zuko’s eyes, his other hand drifting towards his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t really know many Fire Nation traditions, so I just went with what I knew,” he said, looking slightly guilty. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, I’d totally understand.” Out of his pocket he pulled a betrothal necklace, not dissimilar to the one burning a hole in Zuko’s pocket. Zuko suppressed a hysterical giggle. _Of course _this would happen to them. People often liked to tease them that they shared one brain, and times like these he was inclined to agree.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sokka placed the necklace in Zuko’s hand, watching his face carefully. Carved on it were a wave and a flame curling around each other in a way that reminded him of the way Tui and La had circled each other in the pond so many years ago. The band was a deep blue, so dark it was almost black, with red stitching. It was beautiful and Zuko never wanted to be without it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you, Zuko. I don’t remember when I started loving you, but once I did, I knew I would never stop. Will you marry me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Zuko’s emotions bubbled over and this time he couldn’t keep the laugh in. He clapped his hands over his mouth, now was not the time. Sokka’s eyebrows furrowed and Zuko quickly went to his own pocket. With shaking hands he drew out his own necklace and watched Sokka’s face move from confusion to recognition to elation in the span of seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Zuko barely had time to brace himself before Sokka dove at him, catching him in a searing kiss. Warmth spread to every inch of his body so that he almost forgot they were surrounded by ice. He brought his hands up to cradle his boyfriend’s–no, _fiancé’s _face. Thinking the word made him realize he hadn’t actually given Sokka an answer. He pulled away with a bit of reluctance.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes, I’ll marry you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And I’ll marry you right back,” Sokka said happily. He then made grabby hands at Zuko. “Let me see my necklace,” he said eagerly. Zuko rolled his eyes, but handed it over gingerly. He’d almost been at a loss of what to put. It was simpler than Sokka’s; despite his experience with blades, the carving knife had felt awkward in his hands. In the end he had drawn the outline of the sun with the crude likeness of a boomerang and a sword crossed in the center. He had been afraid that it would be lame or cheesy, but the look on Sokka’s face erased any thoughts of the kind from his mind. Sokka ran a reverent finger over the carving. Zuko saw that tears were welling up in his eyes. “I love it,” he said breathlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He then gestured for Zuko to put it on him, which the other man did eagerly. Sokka then turned to do the same for Zuko, laying a kiss on the back of his neck before letting go. Zuko turned back to face him and lost his breath at the look on his face. Teenage him would’ve combusted in the face of the sheer adoration on Sokka’s face. As it was, present him still wasn’t used to it, but it wasn’t a surprise any more. Sokka raised a hand to his cheek and Zuko tilted his head into the touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We get this, for the rest of our lives.” Sokka seemed almost in awe of the idea. Zuko couldn’t blame him; he wanted to live in this moment forever. Of course, because it was them, that wasn’t going to happen. He could see the moment something shifted in Sokka’s eyes. From soft and loving, to something still loving, but now combined with a mischievousness that never ended well for Zuko._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t,” Zuko said shortly. Sokka’s smile only grew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________All of the sudden Zuko’s back was freezing cold as Sokka shoved snow down the back of his shirt. He let out a gasp as Sokka fled from the blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I can’t believe you just did that!” he cried. All Sokka did was laugh from what he thought was a safe distance away. Zuko was about to show him how wrong he was. He grabbed a clump of snow and packed it into a tight ball, throwing it as hard as he could. He relished in the yelp that Sokka made when it made contact. From there it descended into an all out war. It only stopped when Sokka tackled Zuko into a snow drift, landing on top of him. Both of them burst out laughing. Once they calmed down again, Sokka smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Regret saying yes to me yet?” Sokka asked coyly. Zuko looked up at the man above him. By now, the sun had set and the wetness of his clothes was starting to become uncomfortable. Sokka was crushing his chest a bit and something sharp was digging into his back. But Zuko could see his betrothal necklace dangled from Sokka’s throat and nothing else mattered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Never.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the hcs and fics about Zuko's struggle being firelord, but sometimes I just want Zuko to enjoy his job. 
> 
> Sorry if this was a mess, inspiration came to me in bursts while I was stoned all out of order over the past two days. Whatever this started as, it's definitely not that now lol
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed. would die for comments & kudos 
> 
> Title from "Corduroy Dreams" by Rex Orange County


End file.
